


" cheating " - jefferleedams

by yumyumthomasjefferson



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Cheating, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumyumthomasjefferson/pseuds/yumyumthomasjefferson
Summary: uhhhhas you can tell im not good with summaries smhbut john cheated, thomas is sad, and richard is >:(





	" cheating " - jefferleedams

thomas was currently walking out of a meeting. he felt proud of himself today. he had proved both alexander hamilton and john dickinson wrong. and boy, they were not happy.

thomas sipped his coffee as he walked out, humming to himself. he wasn't watching where he was going and....  
boom!  
he ran right into john dickinson. the coffee was everywhere and both men were on the ground.

john dickinson looked at thomas. he glared at him. he was already upset about the meeting. but don't worry. he has a plan.

"ew! watch where you're going!" john dickinson yelled. 

"oh, uh im sorry." thomas said quietly.

"maybe this is why your boyfriend cheated on you. i wouldn't be surprised if it was." john said, smirking to himself.

thomas's eyes widened. what was john talking about? did one of his wonderful boyfriends cheat on him?   
"what? m-my boyfriends would never cheat on me! they love me very much!" thomas said.

john chuckled. "do they? richard might, but john.... john and i had a bit of fun last night~" 

thomas stared at john dickinson. "but....but john hates you!"

"well then he must really hate you." john dickinson said. "oooooh! and! he also told me many of his... opinions. like how he thinks you're fat and ugly. and how he thinks richard is dumb and a jerk."

thomas is a gullible dumbáss. he knows he shouldn't believe john, but he does. he believes every single word he just said.

"i....im going home...once i clean up this mess..." thomas mumbled.

john's smirk grew. he stood up. "say hi to richard for me. oh and john." he teased, before walking away

a little bit later....

john adams was finally going over to thomas's house. they are supposed to have a date tonight. and john is planning something special. very special.

john was wearing his nicest suit and shoes. his hair was combed back and held in with gel. he even had gone and bought two of those flower thingys. and you know what? he ran to the store. r a n. that's a lot for john.

he eventually arrived, smiling to himself. there a tiny box inside his pocket with three rings inside. one for him, one for richard, and one for thomas. because that's probably how it works. i think. anyways.

john knocked on the door. he waited a few moments, before just going in. it is normally fine, so yeah. he shut the dooe behind him. "richard? thomas?" john made his way into the living room, where he saw what was going on.

thomas was currently sitting in richard's lap and sobbing. he was so upset with john and himself.

richard was holding thomas as tight ad he could, trying to calm him down. he saw john and glared at him. "how nice of you to show up." richard spat.

thomas looked up for a moment, before going back to sobbing into richard's chest.

john tilted his head. "what's wrong? did we run out of food or something?" john said jokingly.

thomas sobbed even louder. "s-see richard?! he t-thinks im f-fat!"

john frowned. "thomas, no, i was kidding."

"oh, and you were kidding when you told john dickinson that too? and when you cheated on us?" richard huffed.

john's eyes widened. how did they know about that? john dickinson must have told them. well duh. sometimes john is just a dumb bítch. mood. okay back to the story.

"richie...i..." john began to talk, but was cut off by richard.

"don't call me that." boy oh boy richard was pissed off.

"okay...uh....richard, i swear... i was drunk. and i didn't say anything like that. i love you and thomas very much." john said.

richard rolled his eyes. "oh yeah? prove it." he huffed.

john sighed. he wanted to surprise them, but it seems like he has no choice. he pulled out the box with the rings in them. he opened the box up. "i...uh...was gonna purpose tonight... i don't know if that id enough proof.... but i mean... yeah..." john sighed.

richard shut his yap and just stared at the rings. they were absolutely beautiful. john must have spent a lot of money of them.

thomas even stopped crying when he heard john. he looked up from richard's chest and looked over at the rings. he bit on his lip.

richard sighed and then kissed thomas's forehead. "i....i don't know what to say, john....."

john shut the box and shoved it back in his pocket. "i'll just leave." he mumbled. he turned and began to walk to the door.

"wait!" thomas yelled. he gripped onto richard's shirt. "please stay, john..."

john turned around and stared at thomas.

thomas took a deep breath. "now.... what you did was wrong... but you aren't one to cheat... i think...." thomas said. "so.... i.... i forgive you. but you are sleeping on the couch for....uh..."

"two weeks." richard said. "now get over here and cuddle with us. to make up for it."

john softly smiled and walked over to them. "you two are perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 860 words  
> uhhhh jefferleedams is underrated just saying  
> also i wasn't too sure how to go from richard and thomas being mad to them forgiving john, so bare with me  
> also uh john's flowers literally just disappeared  
> mood


End file.
